Golden
by AlexisLe97
Summary: This takes place after the deaths of Dally and Johnny. This is what happens after and how the gang moved on.Please R&R.


A/N: so did you like it please review.

Golden

Outsiders fanfic by: Alexisle97

Betaed by: TaylorPaige24

Dedicated to: TaylorPaige24

Sammy4eva

Independence Undervalued

S.E. Hinton

The best writers ever!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, even though I dream of owning it. It belongs to the wonderful S.E. Hinton.

A/N: This is my first story so please go easy on me. Read and review please. Please tell me how I'm doing. Bad or good.

The story takes place after the book. (A few months)

I slept through the night with no nightmares, for which I was glad.

After my two friend's death, I often woke up screamin' bloody murder in the heat of the night.

All I can hear now is Soda's quiet, soft breathing.

I wiggled out from under his warm body and pulled the blanket up over him, then went to take a shower.

After the shower pressed down on my skin I looked into the mirror at my reflection.

My hair had grown back and I'm kinda starting to look like Soda. Not as pretty as Soda. I could never look that way. No one could.

I didn't have an attack when I saw a drunken Two-Bit on the couch and Steve on Darry's armchair in the living room. It was normal to see Two-Bit drunk and people staying over. Darry never locks the door, in case one of the boys need a place to stay and cool off once we even found Tim, the leader of the Shepherd gang, far from his own turf.

Darry and Soda were still asleep when I went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. At our house, the first one up makes breakfast and the other two do dishes. It was usually Darry who fixes breakfast and me and Soda who are left with the dishes. We all like our eggs differently, like Soda like his with jelly, Darry likes them in a beacon-and-tomato sandwich, and I like mine hard.

Today was Sunday, so none of us had any plans for work or school.

As I got the eggs and beacon ready, I could hear Soda waking up and Two-Bit turning on the TV.

Two-Bit could always watch Mickey without ever getting bored.

I've watched him watch Mickey for a whole day once, and even though we've already seen the same show more than once, Two-Bit watched the mouse in awe as if we had never seen a singing mouse like him before.

Soda walked in to see me cooking. "Hey Pon. When I got up you weren't there." He yarned loudly.

"I took a shower and I'm fixin' breakfast." As I said this, I put the chocolate cake in the oven.

"Cool. Did you have any dreams again? It was unusually quiet last night." Soda said with a light chuckle.

"Nah. Nothing, well, nothing I could remember."

Soda nodded as if he understood and bounced into the living room.

"Hey Pony,'' Two-Bit yelled on top of the TV.

"Hey," I yelled back just as loud.

"Glory. Ya got any aspirins? I've got a crazy headache."

Figures. He's been drinking like there's no tomorrow at Buck's. Always has. Always will.

"Yeah." I threw the whole bottle at him.

"Hey, should I wake Superman up now?" Soda asked from the doorway his hair wet from his shower.

"Shoot," I squirmed up to get the burning cake.

I took it out. It wasn't burned or anything, but it was close.

"Yeah." I hollered back. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Soda came to join me in the kitchen. I gave him a confused look since he didn't look like he wanted the cake.

He gave me mischievous smile then went under the sink to get a small pale out. He then filled it with water.

It clicked in my head.

"Well if you wake him up that way just don't forget to run." I coached Soda.

"Yes sir." Soda saluted me.

Steve came in. You can tell he was listening to our conversation from the living room because he had on the same evil smile Soda had. The one means that they have an idea that was going to get them into trouble.

"Hey Steve." I spoke up.

He nodded his head. We have been getting along better now. He didn't think I was a tag-a-long kid anymore. After the past events I guess I proved I wasn't.

I could hear a scream from Darry's room and the two boys running out.

Soda and Steve were laughing and high fiving each other as they desperately ran down the stairs.

I now understand why they were best friends. They had the same kind of killing humor.

Surprisingly Darry no longer looked pissed. He gave me a small smile before turning in the other direction.

After breakfast was done, the boys gathered in.

Darry had found the cake and was giving out pieces while the boys sat down.

They sat where they usually sit. Darry always sat at one end, with Soda to his right and me to his left.

Steve usually sat next to Soda and Two-Bit now sat next to me. Johnny used to sit next to me, Two-Bit would sit next to him and Dally would sit at the opposite end to Darry's, but those seats would stay empty now.

We would always converse during breakfast and dinner.

We could never be filled up or shut up. The topic could be totally random, usually one that Two-Bit starts, but it would never get near Johnny and Dally's deaths.

It was months after 'the incident' but it was still often a touchy subject.

XX

After we ate we went to the lot.

The lot was where our gang often hangs out. We could have the park with the fountain but we preferred our lot and Tim's gang preferred their allies, so we left the park for lovers and children.

I walked with the gang to the lot.

Two-Bit was telling us jokes on the way there. He's the wisecracker. He couldn't shut up to save his life. I guess it never occurred to him that life isn't one giant joke. He still loves telling those 'dumb blond' jokes.

Out of pure curiosity I spoke, "Why do you like to 'get some', as you say it, with blonds?"

Darry gave Two-Bit a look that could kill.

Two-Bit was trying to phrase his answer correctly, ignoring the glare that Darry sent.

Soda and Steve stopped what they were doing as well to listen to his genius response.

"Well you see, Pony, blonds unlike the brunettes are fun, adventurous, and easy."

Darry looked satisfied at the simple answer.

Steve on the other hand looked pissed. "Hey I'm a brunette!"

"Well," Two-Bit said in a mock scientist tone, "That is my experimental proof."

The gang cracked up in laughter making Steve's face get redder with anger.

Two-Bit could only smile for so long before Steve attacked and cussed at him.

They could only fight so long before Two-Bit gave up.

XX

"So what do ya wanna do guys?" Soda asked in a bored tone.

"FOOTBALL!" Two-Bit screeched like an Indian and tackled me.

"Aarrgh," I groaned as he landed on a rib.

That tackle really knocked the wind outta me.

Two-Bit pinned me down, and sat on top of me.

I honestly think he's still drunk because why the hell would he sit on me? He's 18 and 210 pounds and I'm 14 at 112 pounds.

"Uncle! Say uncle!"

"NEVER!" I shouted back.

Maybe I shouldn't be so stubborn especially when I couldn't breathe.

"Lay off Two-Bit, he's turning green." Darry lectured.

"Yeah. Leave me be."

Two-Bit started to protest but got off me.

"Awe, Dar, you're no fun." Two-Bit mocked after he got his fat ass off.

"I'll bet I'll be more fun when I'm throwin' you out."

"Aawww Dar, where'll I watch Mickey?" Two-Bit replied jokingly.

I know for one thing that even though Darry's having a hard time financially with all of us to feed and stuff, especially when half the time the boys need someone to bail them out if they get arrested, but he'll never abandon us.

I honestly didn't understand how I could think that Darry would wanna get rid of me a long time ago.

I really don't get it now. Darry would do anything for us. The gang. He even gave up collage.

We stayed for a while before we decided to go home. The way home was quieter than our way there.

XX

5:36 Curtis household

Darry's getting the bird ready for dinner. Two-Bit's drinking a beer and watching whatever Steve's watching on TV. Probably some game show. It pleased me that they made up after Two-Bit said that hypothesis only applies to girls.

I could hear the shower from upstairs as Pony ran the water.

He's really getting better. The first month after Johnny and Dally's death, he was like a zombie. I really couldn't blame him. They were our friends too.

XX

The bird was almost ready.

I had to get two birds since we all eat like horses. Maybe I shouldn't let them stay for dinner anymore.

STOP THAT!

Money is only a small problem. Steve and Two-Bit are as much family as Soda and Pony are. It'll be wrong to kick them out for dinner. The bills are getting lighter though. Soda's been bringing more money in since its spring and most people drive around more and Steve feels bad for always staying so he occasionally brings in money to help with the bills.

The bird is gonna be done in 10 minutes. Pony is done with his shower and Soda got in.

I looked over to Pony as Gone With the Wind stuck to his nose.

I'm glad to see he isn't living in the vacuum he had been after they died.

I finally talked some sense into him, I mean they were our friends too but it doesn't mean we stop living.

Oh. The bird's done.

"Dinner's ready!' I called.

As predicted the boys rush in.

After they sat down I got an idea. "Let's say a prayer."

They all looked confused.

I was confused by their expressions especially Pony's. He used to love to go to church with… Oh.

"Come on guys, most greasers don't have what we have." I lectured on.

"Wait. We have money?" Pony popped up.

"No Pony. We have family and that's better than money." I answered.

A smile crept across our faces.

"That's golden." Pony chirped.

"What?"

"Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay." Pony replied.

The rest of the gang looked impressed that Pony could remember a poem. None of them could I was sure of.

It was Johnny and his favorite poem.

"Their also family." I said thinking of Johnny and Dal.

"Death makes us stronger."

"Okay now, lets pray." Darry announced.

We all bowed down our heads.

"Dear God please watch after us and our family.

Please lead us in the right path and let us stay gold.

Please watch after our friends Johnny and Dallas. They are

in heaven with you.

Amen"

The rest of our family is in heaven.

This feels like family.


End file.
